


work blues

by dorkydemigods



Series: stydia one shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Stydia, Stydia fanfic, stydia alternate universe, stydia au, stydia ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydemigods/pseuds/dorkydemigods
Summary: “so, tell me about your day,” she says, looking lovingly at him.“nothing happened,” stiles says, his tone full of sadness. lydia looks in his eyes and realizes he’s upset; that something’s wrong.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: stydia one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203269
Kudos: 15





	work blues

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to make this a shirbert fanfic but on second thought- no 🤠  
> this took me like an hour to write smh

stiles sighed. he was driving home in the pouring rain and was moments away from the tears in his eyes falling. his day had been awful. he didn’t finish a couple of assignments that were due and got yelled at his boss in front of his co-workers. he lost his favorite pen, the one that scott had given him for his birthday, and spent hours looking for it everywhere, until he finally gave up and resumed his work. kira called, but he couldn’t pick it up since he was in a stupid meeting. he wished he could have picked it up, he hadn’t talked to kira in ages and missed her. he hadn’t even started his work and his boss made him stay overtime. it was 11:30 at night when he finally finished the paperwork. now he was sitting alone in the silence, wondering if lydia was waiting up for him.  
it was almost one a.m. by the time he got home. he could hear crashing coming from somewhere, so he guessed his wife was still awake. he hung his coat up and walked into the bedroom  
“hey,” he said quietly, leaning against the doorframe.  
“hey,” lydia replied, looking up from her book and getting up to kiss his cheek.  
“I told you not to stay up,” he said to her.  
“but I wanted to wait, so I did,” she replies. “where were you? it’s like one o’clock in the morning.”  
“doing extra work.”  
“oh.”  
“yeah,” he says glumly.  
there’s something about that makes her stare at him, as if she’s wondering if something happened, and he knows she’s noticed. she takes a seat on the bed and motions to him to sit down next to him. he does and she kisses the top of his forehead.  
“so, tell me about your day,” she says, looking lovingly at him.  
“nothing happened,” he says, his tone full of sadness. lydia looks in his eyes and realizes he’s upset; that something’s wrong.  
“stiles, what’s wrong?” she asks him.  
“i’m fine,” he lies, trying his best to smile, even though lydia knows him well enough to recognize that it’s a fake smile.   
“stiles.”  
“seriously, nothing’s wrong lyds, i’m fine.”  
“no, you’re not”  
the tears start falling now. he tries to stop them, but for every tear that he holds back, a dozen more flow out. lydia wipes away a tear gently, then gives him the biggest hug she’s ever given him. he cries into her shoulder while she just holds him for how long, he doesn’t know.  
“thanks,” he said, sniffing. “i needed that.”  
she says nothing, then gives him a small kiss. “anything for you,” she says.  
“i love you.”  
she leans against his chest. stiles loved to just sit in this position for hours, watching her read her book and stroking her hair. he pulled her closer and kissed the top her head.  
“i love you too.”  



End file.
